User blog:Susz13/The medic of Mech-X4 9
"Get in!" Jamie yelled as Ryan lifted his arm up, using his technopathy to make the robot step on the four of them as they were shot up the elevator into the control area. "Spyder?! Where is he?!" Jamie demanded since the boy was nowhere to be seen as Ryan got connected. "He probably is just sleeping downstairs. We HAVE to get out of here." He told them before Mark looked out the front. "What is that?" He asked, pointing out the front as Ryan brought down a magnifier to see a masked figure holding onto a beat up Spyder. "SPYDER!" Jamie yelled as Mark embraced her in a hug. "That's the person who I fought in Seth's lab." Ryan realised as the person yelled. "Hey! If you don't get out of that stupid robot and surrender-" they paused to pull out her dagger, holding it up to Spyder's heart, making Jamie scream loudly. "Then you will be short one teammate. Tick tock." Jamie immediately headed towards the elevator before Mark grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" "That is my boyfriend, Mark, and I'm gonna protect him. You three would do the same for any of your girlfriends, so I'm gonna save him. You decide if you wanna help him." "Jamie, don't you understand that we want to help him? We're his friends, but if we go out there, they will know who all of us are, and that will put us, and everyone we love in danger." Jamie nodded, tears in her eyes as she turned away from her bruised and bloody boyfriend, crying into Mark's shoulder, as she felt a strong bond with him, but she didn't know what it was. "You guys HAVE to let me save him. Please. He's in danger, and I can't risk his life." "Jamie, just be careful. Please." Ryan begged as she nodded, grabbing a black mask and slipping it over her face, putting all her hair in, before lifting her hoodie up, placing it over the back as she got in the elevator and was let back outside as she approached the two slowly before the figure tosses Spyder to the ground, making Jamie run towards him, only to feel herself being yanked up by the figure and her mask being ripped off. "Jamie?! You've only been here for two weeks! You couldn't have been part of the team this long!" The person yelled before turning to the robot. "Is this some sort of sick joke?!" She heard a loud roar as she saw Clawboon approach the robot before the boys flew off, leaving her and Spyder just as the person took off their mask. "Principal Grey?!" "You're the second person to have that reaction...Davage! Take them to their cell, and get them to talk. Figure out who the rest of those members are." Jamie felt the man she had knocked out earlier slam something into her head, slamming her into darkness. Category:Blog posts